Something Fragile
by weptwishes
Summary: Something fragile has formed between them. Something tensing up, preparing to break. Angsty Makorra one-shot.


**I wrote this in ten minutes so it's by far not my best piece of work! **

**Listening to Mumford and Sons in a Starbucks at 6 on a rainy Sunday equals angst, apparently.**

**This fic takes place after Korra comes back to the Krew- we got a picture of her saddling Naga up with a sad Mako behind her sometime this summer. THis is based off of that picture.**

**I like breaking Makorra shipper hearts MUAHAHAHA**

* * *

He approaches her as she's saddling Naga up, probably preparing for another scout with her father's troops.

Ever since she got back, ever since he was relieved from the nightmare of believing that she was_ dead_- his best friend, his closest confidant, his soulmate- Mako had been building up the nerve to talk to her one-on-one.

"Um, hey," he starts out, and immediately regrets how shaky and quiet his voice came out. She turns, and for the millionth time since Mako has meet her, his heart takes a leap. He's way past ignoring the feeling now.

Korra scowls slightly, turning back to her work. "What's up?" she asks formally, focusing on a buckle.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be between them. If anything, Mako was the uptight one. The Korra he knows was bubbly and smiling and slightly annoying, but she wasn't closed off. Not from him.

Not like _this_ Korra.

He doesn't know what to say for a while, so he doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks up towards Naga and messes with a few buckles himself. She is slightly surprised, he can tell (he has a way of being able to tell all of korra's actions), but she regains her original composure and accepts his presence with indifference.

It feels so different between them. They don't feel like a pair anymore. At least, not to Mako.

"This must take you forever to do alone," Mako comments, trying his best to make small talk.

The blue eyed Avatar sighs, finally turning towards Mako and paying her full attention. "Mako, I know you're here for a reason. So spit it out already."  
And he can't help but grin for a second, because her brashness has always caught him off-guard.

She arcs an eyebrow, cueing him to talk. Clearing his throat, Mako looks away as he says, "We should talk about our...relationship status."

She lets out an unkind snort, making his gut twist. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Then why are you acting like we're not even friends?!"

"If you can't tell, we're in the middle of a very Avatar-related problem, so sorry if I haven't been super talkative lately!"

"I'm not asking for you to_ talk_-"

"Well I'm not asking for you to demand things from me!"

They're both fuming at each other, fists clenched by sides, glares evident. It's so much like old times. Mako has a sudden impulse to kiss her.

He ignores it. She's not her's anymore, anyway.

It's all his fault, anyway.

"Look," he says, being the first to step back and regain some calm. "I know...I know that this might be confusing to you. I was the one who... well..."

"You were the one who broke up with me." Korra's voice is so bitter. So bitter that Mako wants to break down all of the sudden.

"Korra-" his voice breaks.

She looks at him again, and for a second, he can see the care in her eyes. The fact that this is hurting her as much as it is hurting him.

But she turns back to Naga's saddle.

"We don't have time for this right now. I have to...I have to deal with the Spirit world stuff first." The Avatar sits up in her saddle, turning one last time to face the amber eyes.

Mako lets out a loose chuckle. Dry, shaky. "It's never going to be the same again, is it?" He is referring to them, to the used-to-be unstoppable couple of the streetrat who caught the heart of the Avatar, who found his soulmate in a world without hope.

Who was stupid enough to let it all go.

Quickly, she turns her head. "I don't know," the blue-eyed girl admits. "I don't...I don't know if it will be." And she suddenly signals Naga to take off before he can even respond.

And as she rides off, going farther and farther away from Mako, he feels any hope of him getting back the best thing that ever happened to him fade away.

Something fragile has formed between them. Something that is tensing, preparing to break.


End file.
